calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas
Dallas is a ragged and scarred white tom with a black patch on his head and a brown tail. He has bright yellow eyes History Dallas was born to two unnamed rogues in SkyClan's old twolegplace and grew up there. Most of his childhood is unknown, as Dallas rarely brings it up, but he fought with other rogues frequently until he stumbled upon a SkyClan patrol containing a molly named Chestnutshade. The two had a relatively short affair after Dallas managed to charm her into being his mate. Only moons into their relationship, Chestnutshade became pregnant with Dallas' kits, and when she found out she went to go tell Dallas the next time they had scheduled to meet one another, not realising that her father, Beaverfur, had followed her, having grown suspicious about who the kit's father was due to Chestnutshade not being particularly close with any other cat in the clans. Only moments after Chestnutshade relayed the news to Dallas, who seemed pleased, though mainly because it meant he could now try to bribe Chestnutshade to leave with him, Beaverfur burst out of the bushes nearby and attacked Dallas, enraged once finding out he was his daughter's mate. The fight was violent and bloody, and Beaverfur and seemingly Dallas as well died in the fight, in Chestnutshade's eyes, as she ran to go get help. However, Dallas survived the fight, faking his death when Chestnutshade ran off only to get up and run, hiding in SkyClan's twolegplace, knowing that he wouldn't be able to return to SkyClan for a long while. Once SkyClan disappeared and left the gorge after it was destroyed by twolegs, Dallas spent most of his moons trying to track SkyClan down, using tips from kittypets or wandering loners to eventually track SkyClan down to the lake after two long seasons of travel. For a while, he lurked around the borders of the clans, watching to make sure it was the SkyClan he remembered, and once he recognised a few warriors there, he decided to go search for Chestnutshade, not realising she had died before SkyClan had left the gorge. Dallas first appears during The Muddied Arc in SkyClan territory, and he's found by a patrol containing Newtstorm, Poppyflame, Crescentsong, and Tigertuft. He claims that he's looking for SkyClan, and when told he's in SkyClan with more hostility he mentions that he's there to visit his family, enacting suspicion from Newtstorm, though as soon as Dallas mentions Chestnutshade, Tigertuft immediately grows hostile and attacks him, sending him fleeing the territory. Personality Dallas is cocky and overconfident, usually making reckless decisions purely because he thinks he can get out of them with ease if things go wrong. He's extremely manipulative, and he has no qualms using that to get what he wants. He has little regard for anyone who isn't himself, seen as he insults his own ex-mate despite claiming to have loved her. He views his family as his own property, propelling his goal to have his kits join him and leave SkyClan. Relationships Chestnutshade Whether Dallas actually loved Chestnutshade is questionable, though he harboured some affection toward her at the very least. Dallas' intentions were to get Chestnutshade pregnant and leave the clans with her, though when Beaverfur nearly killed him he knew Chestnutshade likely wouldn't be as willing as he wanted. Dallas clearly didn't care as much as Chestnutshade believed, however, due to how easily he's able to insult her when he bumped into the SkyClan patrol the first time at the lake. Tigertuft Harbouring a solid belief that Tigertuft is one of his kits, Dallas has an interest in the tom, clearly to attempt to bribe him to leave with him just as he wanted to do with Chestnutshade. He is slightly intimidated of Tigertuft, however, due to his clear hostility toward him when they first met. Kin Members Mate: * Chestnutshade (formerly): Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: * Fawnpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: * Vineflower: Living * Tigertuft: Living Character Art Dallas.png|Non-Clan version Kin Mate: * Chestnutshade: Deceased; verified StarClan member Daughter: * Fawnpaw: Deceased; verified StarClan member Sons: * Tigertuft: Living * Vineflower: Living Category:Rogues & Loners Category:Outside of the Clans Category:Characters